


Boys' Night Out

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Sal knows his boys will always take care of him.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 23:Double penetration in one hole| Tickling | Shower sex
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Boys' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe how much I've written for this fandom without writing this particular threesome. Figured it was time I fixed that.

"Doin' okay, Sal?"

Sal couldn't say anything. His thighs trembled as they held him up; his face was buried in Travis's brown shoulder. His arms were tight around his upper arms, clutching each other. Both Larry and Travis had their hands on his hips. 

They were both inside him at the same time. It had been his idea; he'd known it would take a lot of time, stretching, and lube, but there'd been no way to know for sure just how this would feel.

It was a lot. It hurt; he burned at the feeling of two cocks in his ass.

He felt hair against his shoulder blades and a pair of lips against his left shoulder. "Sally?"

"Is it too much?" Travis had been the most worried about trying this. His hands ran up and down Sal's sides in a soothing motion. "We can stop right now. Just say so." 

"I'm... _fine_ ," Sal grit out. He was telling the truth; through the burning and stretching, there was something satisfying about the feeling of being so full. Travis's cock was the one pressed against his prostate; as Sal focused on relaxing enough, trying to keep from clenching, there was something pleasurable about that sensitive spot being pressed against. "Just...give me a minute..."

His boys understood, holding him and stroking him, cooing sweet nothings as they waited.

With a deep breath, Sal lifted himself up on his knees, pausing at the moment where only their tips were inside him, before bringing himself back down, getting more full this time. He was rewarded with groans from both Larry and Travis. 

Larry pressed closer to Sal, who could now feel his chest against his bare back. Travis, meanwhile, pulled away a bit, so Sal could now see his smile. 

Sal hadn't wanted to take his prosthetic off; he usually didn't. But his boys had insisted. He found himself glad that they did as Travis kissed him firmly, licking into his mouth. 

With renewed vigor, Sal lifted himself back up, then slid back down. He quickly found a good rhythm, and was soon bouncing up and down on their dicks in earnest. 

He tended to be pretty quiet during sex, only occasionally moaning or whimpering. It had its upsides, because now he could hear his partners' grunts and groans clearly. Travis groaned, deep and raspy, in his right ear; Larry, meanwhile, growled and cursed in his left. 

Each rise and sink of Sal's hips, each stroke of their cocks, each stroke of that special place inside him, put Sal in a trance; each time he moved, his own erection twitched with feeling, bringing him closer to completion. 

Larry's hands dug into Sal's ass, moving up to meet him; Travis peppered his chest and shoulders with kisses, groaning through his nose. He was the one who gripped Sal's cock in his hand, shakily squeezing and tugging, pressing the pad of his thumb to the sensitive head. 

Sal buried his face in Travis's shoulder when he came. "Oh! _Oh!_ " Travis's skin muffled his cries. His orgasm triggered the other two, who held him even tighter as their hips moved up in and out of him, erratically and out of sync. 

It took the efforts of all three of them to become disentangled. Once he was free and empty, Sal collapsed on the bed, gasping and panting. Larry flopped to one side of him, Travis to the other. 

"You okay, Baby?" Larry's hand was on the small of his back, hand large and warm, offering comfort.

"Yeah," Sal said with a sleepy smile. 

Travis stroked his hair, pulling damp blue bangs away from his forehead. "Are you sure?" There was a look of concern in his dark eyes.

Sal nodded, still smiling. "I'm fine; I promise."

He fell asleep, knowing that his boys would always take care of him.


End file.
